The present invention relates to an active matrix type organic electroluminescent display (AMOLED) device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an AMOLED device and a method of manufacturing the same capable of preventing the aperture ratio from being lowered when compensation circuits needing two or more capacitors per pixel are applied.